ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazumoto Erina
Kazumoto Erina (数本エリナ, ''Kazumoto Erina '') also known as Eri, is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe. She is a high school teacher in the universe's high school, where she teaches social sciences, particularly sociology and anthropology. Just like the most of the female cast in Niji no Nichijou, she wears glasses. Appearance A young woman at her early twenties, she already has mature qualities in her body. She has silky, short black hair and brown eyes, that is slightly slanted. She stands at 165 cm without high heels. Erina is quite fashionable and stylish, preferring to wear mature, elegant clothings, but she does have some casual clothing mainly for summer. As a teacher, she usually seen in her white buttoned shirt (in which she let off some upper buttons, and folded the sleeve) and long, black pencil skirt. She wears high-heeled shoes. Personality She is very cool, mature and levelheaded, rarely shows any excessive emotions, but tried her best to always happy in front of her students and everyone around her, no matter what happened in her heart. There are rare occasions where she can be seen very angry; it's usually when something threatened the well-being of her students. She is very respectful and friendly towards her co-workers, especially towards the headmaster, since they were together ever since Erina was in high school (at that time, Ki Dalang was her teacher), this made them somewhat close; Erina treated Ki Dalang as her own father, and is not reluctant to let off her 'old self' when alone with him. History Born in a family of teachers, she was raised to became a teacher as well. At first she was not interested, and instead pursued a path as an illustrator (she loved drawing mangas). She felt that being a teacher is not her thing, mainly because she lacks courage standing on the front of audience, and becoming a teacher is just too hard for her. It was not until her highschool days that she met a teacher, Ki Dalang Samezu, in which his friendly and kind attitude towards his students, changed her view towards teachers, and learned that 'being a teacher is not just about teaching; it's also about having fun with your students'. She then comes to him looking for advice, and finally changed her mind; she vowed to become a teacher. After graduated from the school, she took the Education Department in an university. After three years of studying, she then became a teacher in the school where she graduated from, and meet Ki Dalang once again, now not just as student-teacher, but as a fellow workmate. Becoming a teacher as well as managing her own life proved to be difficult, without financial support, she struggled in keeping everything going, paying her and her sisters' apartment fees, her sisters' tuition, and other responsibilities. However after a strange incident involving her, a fashion shop, and men's magazine, she received a huge amount of financial support. Daily Life She lived in a small house north of school, it's quite far that she needs to use public transportation everyday. She particularly close to Heine, occassionally giving him support and encouragement, in studies as well as in keeping his close friendship with Rurupan. She even visits his apartment just to check whether he was working on his homework or not. She usually seen with the Headmaster together in break time, drinking tea and coffee together, Ki Dalang also usually took her home with his bicycle. Trivia *Usually called Eri by others. *She loves tea, and salty, strong-tasting food. *She speaks in a very careful manner and tone. *She briefly appeared on the front cover of a men's magazine, she was just (rather unvoluntarily) substitute for a model in a fashion show in nearby fashion store for a short time, but the store owner sent the pictures to the magazine without her consent. As a response of the matter, the magazine and the fashion store posted an article of apology in their next release, and paid Erina for the 'damage' they caused. **The payment from them was so much that Erina could afford her own house, paying for her sisters' tuition, and yet still has some money left. **According to the magazine, her measurements are 94-50-90 (37'-24'-36') and her cup size is E. *She bears a striking resemblance to Manabe Nodoka from K-ON!, mainly because of her hairstyle and glasses. Gallery Erinacasual.jpg|Erina in casual clothes eri.jpg|Erina Category:Teachers Category:Female characters Category:Niji no Nichijou characters Category:School staff Category:Niji no Nichijou